Last scene songfic
by SweeneyToddRules
Summary: mrs lovett side coming soon please read and review any ideas just message me i will answer it gladdly
1. Chapter 1

**Don't I know you she says**

**I feel so stupid I killed her**

**You knew she lived**

**that little liar**

_**I was only thinking of you**_

**sure you were not telling me she lived caused me more pain**

**You lied to me **

**True that**

_**no no not lied at all, no I never lied**_

**STOP LYING TO ME WOMAN**

**Lucy**

**I cant say anything else this cant be her it just cant**

_**Said she took the posion she did never said that she died**_

**You never said she lived either**

**Ive come home again**

_**Poor thing she lived but it left her weak in the head**_

_**All she did for months was just lie there in bed**_

**so you tell me now?**

**Lucy**

_**Should've been in a hospital wound up in bedlam instead poor thing**_

**That is utterly horrible**

**Oh my god….**

_**Better you should think she was dead**_

**How is that I might have actually liked you i****f you told me the truth!**

_**Yes I lied because I love you!  
><strong>_**so that is what its called and you have ammited to lying to me **

**Lucy**

_I'd be twice the wife she was I love you!_

**No you would not your less of a wife I mean you are trying to get to me when albert is dead**

**What have I done?**

_**Could that thing have cared for you like me?**_

**Not in that state byt she could have somehow!**

** you're a bloody wonder**

**I hope im scarying her**

**Eminently pratical and yet appropriate as always**

**That is what her version of telling the truth is lying**

**As you said repeatedly there's little point in dwelling on the past!  
><strong>**now I can use words against her and I can turn on my Sweeney charm**

**Now come here ,my love**

**She will fall for this easily**

_**Do you mean it?**_

**Nope not one bit but you think I do**

**Not a thing to fear my love**

**She lacks common sense**

_**Everything I did I swear I though was only the best belive me!**_

**Sure sure mrs Lovett and I got sent to jail for 15 years because it was the "best"**

**Whats dead is dead!**

**Saddly but true**

_**Can we still be married**_

**Really marriage at a time like this I am like all mad and you want to get married**

**history of the world my pet**

**like I would know about this ye****t you think I do**

_**Oh, oh, mr todd leave it to me**_

**I cant leave anything to you, you will ruin it all**

**Is learn forgivness and try to forget**

**Two things I wont do**

_**By the sea. , We'll be comfy-cozy by the sea, Mr todd, where there's no one nosy**_

**I see what you a****re doing there you are trying to make me say shure I will**

**And life is for the alive, my dear**

**Your more of scum then my dear my pet wont even describe you right now**

**So lets keep living it **

**As in let me keep living it**

_**(both) lets keep living it , keep living it**_

**Im gonna regreat this later**

**REALLY LIVING IT!**

**Well now I have no one to even help me. My Lucy is gone because of me. I don't deserve life any more then she did**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't I know you she says**

**I feel so stupid I killed her**

**You knew she lived**

**that little liar**

_**I was only thinking of you**_

**sure you were not telling me she lived caused me more pain**

**You lied to me **

**True that**

_**no no not lied at all, no I never lied**_

**STOP LYING TO ME WOMAN**

**Lucy**

**I cant say anything else this cant be her it just cant**

_**Said she took the posion she did never said that she died**_

**You never said she lived either**

**Ive come home again**

_**Poor thing she lived but it left her weak in the head**_

_**All she did for months was just lie there in bed**_

**so you tell me now?**

**Lucy**

_**Should've been in a hospital wound up in bedlam instead poor thing**_

**That is utterly horrible**

**Oh my god….**

_**Better you should think she was dead**_

**How is that I might have actually liked you i****f you told me the truth!**

_**Yes I lied because I love you!  
><strong>_**so that is what its called and you have ammited to lying to me **

**Lucy**

_I'd be twice the wife she was I love you!_

**No you would not your less of a wife I mean you are trying to get to me when albert is dead**

**What have I done?**

_**Could that thing have cared for you like me?**_

**Not in that state byt she could have somehow!**

** you're a bloody wonder**

**I hope im scarying her**

**Eminently pratical and yet appropriate as always**

**That is what her version of telling the truth is lying**

**As you said repeatedly there's little point in dwelling on the past!  
><strong>**now I can use words against her and I can turn on my Sweeney charm**

**Now come here ,my love**

**She will fall for this easily**

_**Do you mean it?**_

**Nope not one bit but you think I do**

**Not a thing to fear my love**

**She lacks common sense**

_**Everything I did I swear I though was only the best belive me!**_

**Sure sure mrs Lovett and I got sent to jail for 15 years because it was the "best"**

**Whats dead is dead!**

**Saddly but true**

_**Can we still be married**_

**Really marriage at a time like this I am like all mad and you want to get married**

**history of the world my pet**

**like I would know about this ye****t you think I do**

_**Oh, oh, mr todd leave it to me**_

**I cant leave anything to you, you will ruin it all**

**Is learn forgivness and try to forget**

**Two things I wont do**

_**By the sea. , We'll be comfy-cozy by the sea, Mr todd, where there's no one nosy**_

**I see what you a****re doing there you are trying to make me say shure I will**

**And life is for the alive, my dear**

**Your more of scum then my dear my pet wont even describe you right now**

**So lets keep living it **

**As in let me keep living it**

_**(both) lets keep living it , keep living it**_

**Im gonna regreat this later**

**REALLY LIVING IT!**

**Well now I have no one to even help me. My Lucy is gone because of me. I don't deserve life any more then she did**


End file.
